


Shards

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [323]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Foreshadowing, Gen, Magic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: "What did she see, when she looked into you?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: shards  
> Written: September 26, 2016  
> Prompt: Any fairy tale, Any princess/daughter/etc., The Mirror Shatters

"What did she see, when she looked into you?"  
the soon-to-be-queen asks the mirror,  
dark hair braided and swinging behind her  
as she paces in front of the glass. 

The mirror does not answer. 

"What did she see, when she looked into you?"  
the queen asks the mirror,  
dark hair falling in waves down her back,  
golden crown glinting in candlelight. 

The mirror does not answer. 

"Why does she spend hours gazing into you?"  
the princess asks the mirror,  
her hair a burnished bronze like her father's,  
her skin as ruddy as his, despite her mother's sighs. 

The mirror answers:  
_Oh, sweet girl, you'll learn in time._


End file.
